iMay Transfer
by The Throne
Summary: While Carly is chatting with Tori, Sam and Freddie are singing. Tori gets caught by Helen, but when Helen hears Sam and Freddie sing, she decides that they will be perfect for HA. They love the opportunity, but will they leave Carly?  Will have Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

iMay Transfer

**No one's POV**

**MakinItShine:** _Has just signed into chat room A_

**WebShowGurl:** _Has just signed into chat room A_

"Hey what you doin' Carls?" Sam asked. It was Friday a few hours before iCarly.

"Chatting with Tori!" Carly said

"Oh tell her I said hi!" Freddie said a little too excited. Sam glared at him.

**WebShowGurl:** _hey tori! hows HA?_

**MakinItShine:** _gud. is sam thr?_

**WebShowGurl:** _yea n Freddie is 2! they sed hi._

"I'm bored. I remember when we went up there and met Kennan Thomson!" Sam said.

"That was so cool. And remember how we sang the songs and combined the two?" Freddie asked

**WebShowGurl:** _hey i want to c u, can we vid chat?_

**MakinItShine:** _no im stil scool :(_

**WebShowGurl:** _o we hav an 'in service' day_

**MakinItShine:** _wel… no 1s around so, yeh ill chat with u!_

**WebShowGurl:** _yay! :)_

**MakinItShine:** _Has just signed out of chat room A_

**WebShowGurl:** _Has just signed out of chat room A_

"How did that song go again?" Sam asked

"I can get my guitar if you want" Freddie suggested

"You play guitar?" Sam asked shocked

"Yeah, I first started it to impress to Carly into going out with me." Freddie laughed.

"But it didn't work!" Carly shouted to the two.

"Go get it!" Sam said.

"Hi Carly!" A voice from the computer said as Freddie went out the door

"Hey Tori!" Carly said. "How are you?"

"You asked me that on chat, I already told you I'm goo-"

"Is that Carly?" Cat appeared in front of the screen. "Hi Carly!"

"Hi Cat, I see your hair's still red" I said

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Cat yelled

"Nothing I-I just I- I don't know I-I" Carly stuttered

"Cat" Tori said.

"Yes"

"Go away" Tori said.

"Ok bye Carly" Cat said while leaving.

"Sorry," Tori said.

"It's ok" Carly said.

"I have a question, what kind of camera do you use for the web show"

"Some fancy High Def. camera Freddie had since he was ten" Carly replied. "I only have a squirrel camera"

"What?" Tori said.

"Spencer made our camera into a squirrel, I'll show you!" She said and with that she ran upstairs. Freddie came in holding a blue acoustic guitar.

"I think it went like this," he says. He strums the guitar and starts to sing. "I know you see some how the world will change for me and be so wonderful" He kept on strumming and was about to sing the next line but Sam beat him to it.

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then" Sam sang as Freddie smiled

"Live life breathe air I know some how I'm gonna get there and feel so wonderful"

"When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment you disappear"

"It's all for real"

"I'm telling you just how I feel" They sing with harmonies but pause for a moment and laugh at the randomness of Kennan when he burst in the room singing that. At that moment, Tori got busted.

"Tori what are you doing?" Helens voice. Said from behind Tori

"Uh h-hi Helen, you look nice" Tori said smiling worried

"Are you video chatting?" Helen asked looking on her computer

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action" Sam sang as Freddie strummed his guitar once again.

"Um yes b-but its study hall a-and I don't have any homework a-and" Tori stuttered

"Shh" Helen hushed Tori as she listened to Sam and Freddie.

"Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction" Sam continued

"Wake up the members of my nation; it's your time to be"

"Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right"

"There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see"

"Cause you know that if you're living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination"

"See the brighter side of every situation"

"In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shine!"

"Leave it all to me"

"When I make it shine"

"When you're living in your imagination"

"When I make it shine"

"Leave it"

"Make it"

"Leave it"

"Make it"

"Leave it"

"Make it"

"All to me"

"When I make it shine"

"Just leave it all to me!"

"They are pretty good" Helen said

"Aren't they?" Tori said

"Not a word out of you!" Helen snapped

"Sorry" Tori said in a high pitch voice. Carly came down with the squirrel camera and saw Helen.

"Is this your Head Mistress" Carly asked. Tori nodded her head afraid to speak and with that she was gone.

"Now what?" Carly asked.

"Want to play cupcake slam?" Freddie asked.

"Ok" Carly said with a shrug. And they all ran to the kitchen.

"Looser has to… wash their hair with hot sauce" Sam said

"Oh gross" Carly said with a laugh.

I felt I needed a reason for Sam and Freddie to sing and remembering the time when they went to California to see if Carly's bf was "cheaty" seemed good. R&R! Give me suggestions! Should there be Seddie romance in this and should it be fluffy? Should I somehow incorporate Cibby into this? Give me answers!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored" Sam said as they were sitting on the couch. She kicked Freddie who looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"What?" he asked

"I'm bored" she told him

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" he said. She shrugged.

"Carly" Sam called

"What Sam?" she said

"I'm bored" Sam said once again. Carly rolled her eyes when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Carly asked

"Delivery" the door said. She got up and the mail man gave her two big tan envelopes and two boxes.

"It says, Puckett coma Samantha" she said reading one envelope. She then looks at the other envelope. "This one says Benson coma Fredward"

"Who's it from?" Sam asked

"Hollywood Arts" Carly said. Sam and Freddie got up and grabbed there boxes. In them were small replicas of the Hollywood sign but instead of saying Hollywood it said Hollywood Arts. Then they opened they're envelopes.

"Dear Fredward Benson" Freddie read and grimaced at the sound of his real name.

"Dear Samantha Puckett" Sam said and groaned.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts: School for the Talented on a scholarship!" they read together.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" Carly shouted.

"You will be starting and completing your senior year here. We have regular classes such as Math, English, History, and Science as well as electives of your choice which includes Theater, Art, Choir, Drums, Guitar, Piano, Theater Tech, Song writing and more." Sam continued

"Keep going!" Carly urged.

"You will have to visit the school before making final decisions. I will have to have a talk with your parents. Please contact us by April tenth so we can make the necessary arrangements for you to visit on the twenty ninth of April to the fifth of May. Contact me at or call me at 972-The-Arts." Freddie finished

"OH MY GOD!" Carly said. "This is so exciting!"

"I know! I didn't think it was possible for me to get a scholar ship!" Sam exclaimed

"I have to tell my Mom!" Freddie ran out.

"So do I!" Sam screamed "Though she either won't care or will be too drunk to remember in the morning" and with that she ran out right behind Freddie. Carly chuckled at her friends excitement.

"I wonder when I'm gonna get mine" Carly said to herself.

Sam walked to Carly at her locker with a fat cake in one hand and a ham sandwich in the other.

"I called Helen last night!" Sam screamed.

"And?" She urged her to go on.

"I'm going to go to Hollywood Arts for a visit on the Twenty ninth like she said. I'll be staying with a girl named Katrina Valentine. She gave me her number but I didn't call her yet."

"Why not?" Carly asked

"Because I don't know the time differences!" Sam said. "I don't want to wake her up in the middle of the night or call her during school!"

"Sam there is no time difference" Carly said.

"There isn't?" Sam asked and Carly shook her head.

"Sam, there's only one state between us" Carly explained

"Oh" Sam said feeling dumb.

"Why don't we call Katrina after school?" Carly said

"Ok" Sam said

"Hey guys" Freddie said walking over to them

"Hey Freddie" Carly said

"Hey Fredwardo, call Helen yet?" Sam asked

"Emailed her, I don't know if she replied. I'll check after school. How about you?" he asked

"Called her and I'm going to be staying with this girl named Katrina" Sam answered as the bell rung. They all went to their last two classes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, call her" Carly said as Freddie went on his email.

"Hey I got a reply!" Freddie said. "It says you will be visiting with Beck Oliver on the twenty ninth. Then it says his phone number"

"Well call him" Carly said

"After I call Katrina" Sam said. Then she dialed her number and it rang a few times before a voice on the other side said something.

"Hello?" they said.

"Hi is this Katrina Valentine?" Sam asked

"Put it on speaker" Carly said

"Ok just don't make too much noise" Sam said turning it on speaker

"Yes, who is this?" Katrina asked.

"My name is Sam" Sam said

"Hi Sam" Katrina said sounding confused.

"Maybe you should say your full name" Carly suggested.

"Well actually my name is Samantha Puckett but I go as Sam" Sam said

"Oh you're the girl I'm showing around! I met you before!" Katrina said

"You did?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I go by Cat, like the animal. I was at Kenan's party!" Cat said

"Oh, cool" Sam said

"You met my friend Tori, the one who's boyfriend was cheating on her with Carly" Cat said

"She's your friend?" Sam asked

"Yeah, remember we sang together! I was the girl with the long red hair and the talking headband" Cat said and giggled.

"Oh I remember you!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for your visit!" Cat said

"Same, I'm glad I called" Sam said and hung up.

"It's cool that you already met her!" Carly said.

"Yeah, I know" Sam said

"Now call your guy" Carly said to Freddie who already had his phone out and on speaker.

"Way ahead of you" he said smirking.

"Hello?" Beck said

"Hey it's-" Freddie started

"Freddie right?" Beck said

"Yeah how'd you know?" Freddie asked

"Well when Cat finished her call with Sam I was sort of expecting you" he said

"You're with Cat?" Freddie asked

"And Tori, and Andre, and Robbie, and Rex, and my girlfriend Jade" Beck said. "You're on speaker"

"Hey guys!" they heard Tori say through Freddie's phone.

"Rex, that stupid puppet who tried to dis me by saying girls can't rap?" Sam said

"Hey sweetie pie, miss me?" Rex said.

"In your dreams" Sam said

"I'll see you there" Rex said

"So you guys are coming down here on the twenty ninth?" Andre said.

"Who are you talking to?" Trina's distant voice said

"iCarly" Cat said

"REALLY! MOVE" Trina said and there was noise before they heard a very loud Trina. "HI!"

"Um hey" the trio said awkwardly.

"Trina step away from the phone we're discussing their visit" Tori said

"You guys are visiting? That's awesome!" Trina said still loudly.

"Trina can you do us all a favor and shut up" Sam said.

"Whatever" Trina said.

"Sorry about that" Beck said.

"So were you all at the party?" Carly asked

"Yeah and we all sang with you and your brother and that Gibby kid" Robbie said

"Gibby's not a kid, Gibby's a thing!" Sam said

"Gibby's not a thing, Gibby's a… Gibby" Carly said

"And what exactly is a Gibby" Robbie said

"Shut up!" Jade said

"But all I said was-" Robbie started again.

"I said SHUT UP!" Jade screamed

"Jade that's a time out" Beck said

"But-"

"Go-"

"But-"

"Go"

"But-"

"Go!"

"Fine"

"Anyway, I can't wait to see you guys" Beck said

"You too!" Sam said

"Bye" Freddie said.

"Wow, they make us look normal" Carly said

"Yeah" Sam and Freddie said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly's POV**

"Carly we're not going to visit Hollywood Arts" Sam said approaching me after school with Freddie behind her.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because we're not leaving you or iCarly" Freddie said

"Why don't we just do it when we go to Hollywood Arts?" I say

"Wait you got a letter too?" Sam says with an excited look

"No" I say and her face falls. "But I know I'm getting one. Yeah it worries me that it's been a week but I know it's coming"

"Carly" Sam says with an almost guilty look. "You're not getting a letter"

"Of course I am, how could you guys get letters and not me?" I say

"Um… what?" Freddie says with a confused look.

"You guys are talented but we all know who the star of the show is" I say.

**Sam POV**

_Who does she think she is?_ I thought.

"Are you saying you're more talented than us?" I say grinding my teeth.

"You said it not me" Carly says

"No, _you_ said it!" I say

"Look, I'm not saying I'm more talented than you, I'm just saying there is no way in hell that you would get a letter and I wouldn't!" Carly said

"Carly what the fuck do you think that means?" Freddie says not even sounding like himself. "Your saying it's impossible that we could be on the same level, or better than you talent wise!"

"Don't get all defensive, just don't worry about me not getting in" Carly said

"Have you even heard us sing?" I ask. "Have you really listened?"

"No" she says truthfully.

"Get your guitar we're putting on a show" I say as we step into the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza. I walk into Carly's apartment with her as Freddie grabs his guitar.

"Hey lets sing Hate that I love you" Freddie said

"Ok" I said

**A/N- I'm not putting the whole song on here. I don't really like Song Fics. **

"That was really good and I see why you got into Hollywood Arts" Carly said warmly. "All I'm saying is why would you get in and not me?"

"You know what Carls? I got to go" I said

"Yeah your company's making me feel worse and worse about myself, thanks" Freddie said and we leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carly POV**

"Ok it's now the twenty second and I have yet to receive a letter from Hollywood Arts." I say to myself. "Did it get lost in the mail? And we're have Sam and Freddie been? Are they ignoring me? Have I done something wrong? I haven't seen them at all excluding iCarly rehearsal and show since they were singing that song for me a few weeks ago. It's the twenty second! They're supposed to go in exactly a week!"

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Spencer asked me

"Why haven't I gotten a letter from Hollywood Arts: School for the Talented?" I practically scream.

"I don't know don't hurt me!" he screams back.

"How the heck would Sam and Freddie get a letter and not me? I'm talented! I'm way talented!" I scream.

"Are you as creative as them?" Spencer asked

"No I'm more creative them! Sam eats and sleep and Freddie types on his laptop. I HOST A WEBSHOW WHERE WE DO THINGS LIKE SIT ON FUDGEBALLS FOR FUN! DO YOU KNOW HOW CREATIVE THAT IS!"

"Carly calm down. NO WAIT DON'T CALM DOWN!" he says before I snap. "Just let me talk!"

"Fine talk" I say with my arms crossed.

"Sam and Freddie can sing. They can also draw, write creatively, I've seen their work. Sam can dance and Freddie can play the guitar and they can both act but your telling me they're not creative?"

"They can't act that well" I say.

"Let me show you something." He says and brings me over to the computer. He types in iCarly and goes to iVideos. Then he shows me all these different types of skits. There was one from a treble play we did about the horrible father or whatever, one from when we were acting like cave men and women, tons. They're better actors than I thought. And now I'm angry. I'm angry that they are more talented than me. It's always been me in the spot light. If Hollywood Arts doesn't want me then it's their lost anyway.

"Fine they're great at everything!" I say and grab my coat.

"Where are you going?" Spence asks me.

"To find Sam and Freddie" I say before closing the door.

**Sam POV**

I was sitting in the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie and Gibby when Carly stormed in and over to us.

"Yes?" I said

"Are you going?" Carly asked

"What?" Freddie asked

"Are you going to see the school?" she clarified

"I am, How about you Freddison?" I ask him

"I plan to" he says

"Figures, it's the perfect school for you" she says sweetly.

"Really?" I said

"Yeah, I heard it's the school for wanna-be's" She said in the same sweet voice.

"Excuse me?" I said. I was expecting Freddie to hold me back from leaping on her but his face says anger and pure surprise, too.

"Well if you were really good I'm sure you would be famous, have money…" She trails off

"No instead we have haters like you" Freddie said. _Ouch!_

"Whatever you guys do whatever you want, but you'll be missing iCarly while you're there" Carly said.

"Let's see if you can make it work without us" I say,. "Think of it as practice for what may come"

"You're definitely going?" she said looking a little worried.

"I said what _may_ come" I repeated. She smiled a cheesy fake Missy-like smile. I understand now why they were friends

"I hope you two have a blast" she says with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't get too lonely with your only friends gone" Freddie said. _Damn!_ Carly left.

"Ok Freddie, I give you props" I said

"Thanks" he says then looks at Gibby. I look at him too. He was dazed and staring at the door where Carly left.

"Dude?" I asked

"Gibby?" Freddie said and snapped in front of his face alarming Gibby.

"VOLCANO!" He screams. "Oh, hey guys!" he says

"Gibby were you-" Freddie started

"I WASN"T STARING AT Carly! Even though she's a Goddess" he said

"A Goddess? You got it bad" I said with a chuckle.

"Can you blame me?" Gibby asked. I looked at Freddie who looked at me and we simultaneously took a sip from our smoothie. It reminded me of how, many years ago, we worked together to keep Carly from leaving. I started to laugh and Freddie must have been thinking the same thing cause he laughed with me. Gibby looked at us like we were crazy. "Is that a yes?" he said but me and Freddie just laughed harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Freddie got off the plane at the airport to see a girl with long red hair with a sign that said Puckett, and a tall boy with medium length, fluffy hair holding a sign that said 'Benson'.

"Whoa, that's the guy's house you're staying at? He's not bad looking" Sam said

"Look at the girl you're staying with! She's hot!" Freddie said before looking at Beck. "Oh I remember him"

"Yeah I remember both of them" Sam said and walked over to them.

"HEY!" Cat said. "I can't wait till you come to my school tomorrow!"

"Yeah same," Sam said.

"So are we headed to your place?" Freddie asked

"Nah, we're gonna head to Tori's, that's where we hang out" Beck said

"Oh why? Is her house bigger or something?" Sam asked

"Nah, actually Jade's and Cat's house is bigger than hers and Andre's about the same" Beck said.

"So why do you hang out there?" Freddie asked

"I don't know" Beck said.

"Let's go!" Cat said. They arrived at Tori's house about fifteen minutes later. They talked about the party and iCarly and what they do at Hollywood Arts.

"We're here!" Cat said with a giggle.

"Whoa, that's a big house" Sam said.

"Yeah, I've seen houses like this in movies but this is way cooler to see in real life" Freddie said

"You coming?" Beck said already at the door.

"Oh, yeah!" Sam said and ran to the door as it opened.

"Hey guys!" Tori said.

"Hey nice to see you again!" Freddie said. "So very nice" Sam elbowed him in the rib.

"Hey Tori" Sam said.

"So I guess Helen really liked you guys huh?" Andre said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well how do you think you got in?" Tori said. "When Carly and I were video chatting she heard you guys sing"

"Really?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, she said you guys are great together" Robbie said

"And Tori and Andre are almost as good as you guys" Jade said

"I'm sorry what?" Tori said.

"Is there a problem?" Jade said sweetly

"There must be because Tori said 'I'm sorry what!'" Cat said saying 'I'm sorry what' in a Tori impression. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and she played with her hair and giggled.

"It doesn't matter who's better" Andre said.

"Yeah let's talk about something else" Beck said

"So how's Carly" Andre asked

"She's fine" Sam said not wanting to say anything about their fight.

"I bet she's really fine" Rex said and laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Rex said it not me" Robbie said.

"So we have school tomorrow" Freddie said

"Yup" Tori said

"Should be fun" Andre said and Cat laughed

"What's so funny?" Robbie asked.

"Well I was thinking about what rhymes with fun, and I realized that butt rhymes with fun! So I thought of a fun butt!" she laughs and that causes Tori, Sam, and Beck to laugh and then Robbie, Andre, Freddie and Rex laughed.

"You people are so stupid" Jade said. "Except for you Beck"

"Hello students of Hollywood Arts and students of whatever school you iCarlys go to" Sikowtiz said. "I'm Erwin Sikowitz the theater teacher here"

"Yeah ok, Erwin, Why are you wearing pajamas?" Sam asked

"Why aren't you?" he asked. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and shrugged. "Now, today we're going to do Alphabet improve! But this time, you're going to do it in Spanish! ¿Quién sabe español?"

"What did he say?" Cat asked. Freddie, Sam, Andre, Beck and Tori raised their hands.

"Great, to the stage you go!" he said. They went to the stage in a hurry. "Now Sam, begin!"

"¿Soy el único que huele el gas?" Sam asked

"¡Tenga cuidado de que podría ser tóxico!" Freddie exclaimed

"¿Puede alguien ayudarme? La respiración se hace difícil" Andre said

"Gas maldito me está dando un dolor de cabeza" Beck said

"HEY! No hay maldición en el aula" Sikowitz exclaimed

"Triste" Beck said

"Estás fuera! Que no se tradujo en una palabra que las estrellas con 'E' y no es tu turno" Sikowitz said as Beck angrily stomped off the stage. "E!"

"No todo el mundo tratan de respirar mucho" Tori said

"Sensación … de … vértigo … girando … mundo" Sam said and fake fainted

"Dale boca en boca, Tori" Freddie exclaimed secretly fist bumping Andre.

"No! I don't think so" Tori exclaimed

"¡Estás fuera!" Sikowitz said as Tori sadly went off the stage

"What are they saying?" Robbie asked and everyone shrugged.

"Hey Freddie, ¿sabes cómo hacer boca a boca?" Andre asked

"Lo he estudiado en el pasado ... no, no pasa" Freddie exclaimed

"¡Sólo tiene que hacer el hombre! Dar la espalda a su conciencia" Andre said

"K, pero creo que debería hacerlo" Freddie said

"¡Sólo tiene que hacer! I mean… la la la ¡Sólo tiene que hacer!" Andre said

"You're out!" Sikowitz said

"Aw man!" Andre said

"Déjame hacerlo" Freddie said then performed the mouth to mouth resuscitation

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Sam said waking up

"Sam no es Navidad" Freddie said

"¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué hay muérdago encima de nosotros?" Sam asked

"Probablemente porque Sikowitz quiere besar" Freddie said and smirked

"Kissing, he said something about kissing!" Robbie said and the room broke out into 'Oohs'

"Quiet they're about to do it!" Sikowitz exclaimed they leaned in to kiss before the bell rang.

"Adios!" Sam said as Freddie laughed and they both left.

"Wait for us!" Cat exclaimed running after them

"We're you're tour guides!" Beck said chasing them too.

"Why are you running after that Sam girl?" Jade asked running after Beck.

"Darn it!" Sikowitz said as the children exited.

**A/N- Translation next chapter**.** Give me your favorite Victorious episodes and I will remake them with Sam and Freddie. I will not remake the following- pilot, the bird scene, birth week song. R&R! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- I'm so sorry, I really am. It's been a while so I updated but when school started thing got complicated. Then my mom had to go to Vermont for a grad school program and everything was a mess. But I'm, here now! Btw you should check out my other stories iRandom and iAct like you. Anyway enjoy!**_

**Translation from chapter 6**

"Am I the only one who smells this gas?" Sam asked

"Be careful! It could be toxic" Freddie

"Can someone help me? Breathing is becoming difficult" Andre said

"Damn gas is giving me a headache!" Beck said.

"HEY! No cursing in this classroom!" Sikowitz said

"Sorry" Beck said

"You're out! That didn't translate into a word that stars with 'E' _and_ it's not your turn" Sikowitz said as Beck angrily stomped off the stage. "E"

"Everyone try not to breath so much," Tori said

"Feeling… dizzy… world… spinning" Sam said and fainted

"Give her mouth to mouth, Tori" Freddie exclaimed secretly fist bumping Andre.

"No! I don't think so" Tori said backing away.

"Tori you're out!" Sikowitz said.

"Hey Freddie, do you know how to do mouth to mouth?" Andre asked

"I have studied it in the past… no, not happening" Freddie said

"Just do it man! Give her back her consciousness" Andre said

"K, but I think you should do it" Freddie said

"Just do it! I mean… la la just do it!" Andre said

"You're out!" Sikowitz said

"Let me get it over with" Freddie said, then performed the mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Merry Christmas" Sam said waking up.

"Not Christmas, Sam" Freddie smirked

"Oh really? Then why is there mistletoe above us?" Sam asked. Freddie looked up to see a smiling Sikowitz holding a mistletoe.

"Probably because Sikowitz wants us to kiss" Freddie said

"Kissing, he said something about kissing!" Robbie said and the room broke out into 'Oohs'

"Quiet they're about to do it!" Sikowitz exclaimed they leaned in to kiss before the bell rang.

"Adios!" Sam said as Freddie laughed and they both left.

"Wait for us!" Cat exclaimed running after them

"We're you're tour guides!" Beck said chasing them too.

"Why are you running after that Sam girl?" Jade asked running after Beck.

"Darn it!" Sikowitz said as the children exited.

"I don't want to argue with you I just want you to be happy" Tori said

"What did she say?" Andre said with a bucket on his head.

"What did he say?" Tori said. The class laughed as the two felt around looking for each other.

"Ok, ok take them off" Sikowitz said. "See, not so easy to perform a scene with a bucket on your head, is it?"

"No" Tori said

"It's difficult" Andre agreed. Sam and Freddie chuckled at them.

"Yes, well class dismissed" Sikowitz said.

"But we still have more time" Jade said

"We do? How much" Sikowitz asked

"Fifty-five minutes" Robbie said.

"Oh" Sikowitz said. "Ooh, there is something I want to talk about to _some _of you. "Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade and your famous web show stars please stay. The rest of you may wonder the halls."

"This school is awesome" Sam said

"Yeah, something like this never happens at our school" Freddie said.

"This _could _be your school" Robbie said.

"So why did you make them leave?" Cat asked him

"I don't know" he answered. "They never talk"

"Yeah your right, they just sit there and react" Freddie said and everyone agreed. The class went on and they talked about being in the parade, parade. Which no one wanted until realizing the parade, parade is gonna be on TV. Then Tori broke into song while different clips of their life was shown. Now they're planning they're float.

"Ok" Cat said

"Ok" Andre said

"Parade floats" Robbie said

"Ideas" Freddie said

"Well what do we have so far" Sam asked eating bacon

"We have three" Tori said. "A tribute to the fruits of Mexico, a giant ham, and a good idea for a float"

"What was wrong with my idea?" Rex asked

"No one wants to see a float that says the girls of Northridge" Sam said

"Well" Freddie, Andre and Robbie said simultaneously unsure.

"Get serious guys" Tori said.

"Yeah, you want to look dumb on national TV?" Sam said.

"Whoa, who's gonna be on national TV?" Trina said

"We're performing in the parade, parade" Cat said

"And no one liked you enough to say, 'hey we should invite Trina'" Sam said

"Sam" Freddie scolded

"What? It's true" Sam said

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell her to her face" Freddie said

"Too late" she said.

"Doesn't matter I'll do it" Trina said

"Apparently she didn't catch on that she isn't wanted here" Sam said

"Oh come on, I'll sing or dance or I'll just stand in the front and be the pretty girl I could totally be the pretty girl"

"No you couldn't" Sam said and Trina glared at her.

"Come on please" Trina said

"Ok, we'll vote" Tori said "All those-"

"No!" Sam, Freddie, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Rex all said. Tori shrugged sadly in an 'I'm sorry' kind of way as Trina walked away.

"Fine, I don't want to be in it! I wouldn't be in it if you guys begged me" she said and walked away before reopening it and begging to be in it again. Everyone said no and she once again stated she didn't want to be in it before hitting Jade with the door.

"Your sister just elbowed me in my lung" Jade said

"I don't like her" Freddie said

"Who does?" Jade asked

"Who would?" Sam asked

"No one, anyway Jade did someone invite you here" Tori asked

"Beck told me you were gonna be on TV" Jade said

"So?" Tori asked

"So you think you're doing that without me?" she asked

"Well you did storm out" Andre said. Jade walked closer to him. "I feel Jade should be included"

"Ok, fine but what's our float gonna be?" Tori asked

"A meat float" Sam said

"NO!" Freddie said before Sam whacked him. "OW! That hurt, could you stop abusing me for once?"

"NO!" Sam said mocking him.

"How about one person picks?" Andre said

"Ok, who?" Tori asked

"Good news everyone, I have a new app called spend-i-mi-jig" Robbie said pulling out his very large pear pad. "Let me just finish imputing our faces, and now I spin this thingy and-"

"Just do it" Sam said and he followed suit. It spun, looking as if it were never gonna slow down. Finally it landed on Cat.

"Oh God" Freddie said what everyone was thinking.

"Hey look, it stopped on my face" Cat said.

"So you get to pick what the float is gonna be" Tori said and Cat smiled.

"So what's it gonna be?" Andre asked and Cat smiled wider. Next thing they know they were all in Sikowitz classroom again and she drew a giant cupcake.

"A giant cupcake?" Sikowitz asked and she nodded. "Ok"

"This can't end well" Sam said.

_** A/N- That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be the rest of the episode. I decided I'm just gonna remake episodes including the breakfast club episode when it comes out. I'll try to make it funny. =] Hope you enjoyed. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_** A/N- Ok, you hate me, I know you do and it's ok. I had midterms and a fight with my boyfriend and a whole bunch of shit and I needed a break from writing the three stories. I really did almost break up with him. So I'm making this chapter extra long. I'm putting my frustrations into this story and having a big, giant fight between Sam, Freddie, and Carly and a surprise at the end. Also I promised a Puckentine kiss and so that's what I'm putting in. Bottom line I'm sorry and I'm making it up to you right now.**_

Before working on the cupcake, the crew was hanging out at Tori's house. They were watching Nightmare on Elm Street and Sam was constantly making jokes about Freddy Kruger and Freddie Benson. Jade was laughing the whole time and Cat was trying to figure out what the jokes were. Tori was making popcorn and Andre and Beck were trying to get Trina from bugging Sam and Freddie about getting her on iCarly. Robbie wasn't invited. This was Sam and Jade's doing. Then the movie ended.

"I got to go, I'm tired" Beck said

"That means I have to go too, later" Freddie said and they left.

"Wait, give me a ride home" Jade ordered without saying bye to anyone.

"Bye!" Cat said and ran out the door.

"Weren't you supposed to go with her?" Andre asked

"Yeah, she does that a lot" Sam said.

"Well I have to go" Andre said waving to them.

"I'll hang out with you while you wait for Cat" Tori said

"TORI!" Trina called

"Wait!" Tori called

"No come here NOW!" Trina called

"Go head, I don't need a babysitter" Sam said and Tori laughed and went upstairs as the door opened.

"I forgot something" Cat said bursting in.

"What could that be?" Sam asked

"You!" Cat said.

"You don't say" Sam rolled her eyes and walked into the car. They were close to Cat's homes when Cat's car ran out of gas.

"It stopped" Cat said

"Yeah, I see that" Sam said. "Why didn't you fill the car with gas?"

"Because it didn't need to be filled with gas, it was on E" Cat said

"E stands for empty" Sam said

"I thought it stood for entirely full" Cat said.

"Whatever, just go push it" Sam said

"Push what?" Cat asked

"The car" Sam said

"Why?" Cat said

"So we can get to your house" Sam said

"But why do I have to do it?" Cat asked

"Because I don't work" Sam said

"But I'm tired" Cat complained

"And I'm hungry" Sam said.

"I don't want to" Cat said.

"Fine, we'll stay in the car" Sam said

"Ok!" Cat said. They sat there in quietly listening to music. Sam was just about to fall asleep when Cat started talking again. "How is it being a famous web star?"

"Well, you get girls who want to steal your technical producers, crazy number one fans, shoe companies that want to give you messed up sneakers, have to jump out of a plane full of rodents, get stranded in Japan, get other web stars mad at you, almost fall to your death, get cramped in tiny space shuttles, get stuck with a crazy pop star, get trapped by a psycho, get stuck at a nerd fight, get stuck with an idiot intern, get trapped by a psycho again, go out with someone you work with, break up with someone one you work with, have a fight with your best friend/co-host/diva and pretend it's still great and happy and dandy on screen! I miss the way it started. I miss how we were just having fun. I miss how me and Carly would never fight. I miss how me and Freddie hated each other and we only spoke to each other because of Carly and it was nothing more than that, instead of all this awkwardness on set, and when people come up to you saying 'yay Seddie, I'm so happy you guys are together' because they didn't get the memo that WE BROKE UP!" Sam said. _**CHALLENGE! Whoever gives me the name of each episode I mentioned in order of how I mentioned them first, gets a BIG part in the next chapter. They get to decide what happens. I will PM you!**_

"Sounds like fun!" Cat said. "So how are things with you and Carly?"

_ "Wait what?" _Sam thought.

"Um, bad" Sam said. "I'm so sick of her always looking at me and Freddie as her little workers instead of her friends. It's always like that, even with guys. I was always the one that was just the second choice. It's 'cause I'm not that pretty" Sam said

"Yeah you are" Cat said and Sam looked at her in surprise, she wasn't expecting her to listen which was the _only_ reason she was telling her these personal things. "You're beautiful"

"Thanks" Sam said

"Carly has nothing on you" Cat said.

_"No one has ever compared me to Carly, and see me as the prettier one" _Sam thought.

"Thanks" Sam said and leaned in and kiss Cat. Cat was surprised. She wasn't gay, she wasn't bi, but she kissed back. Sam poured her heart out and hearing something about Sam, this wasn't normal. So she kissed back. Sam lost all control and slipped her tongue into Cat's mouth. Cat kissed back with equal passion. They didn't see the car coming their way.

"Whoa!" Beck said with a surprised Freddie in the seat next to him. Cat and Sam pulled away from each other and looked to see them.

"Beck left his key at Tori's house, we weren't expecting to see you guys on the side of the rode makining out" Freddie said

"We weren't making out" Sam said.

"Yeah we were" Cat said

"No we weren't" Sam said and Freddie and Beck looked at each other with one raised eyebrow.

"Really, it looked like it to me, what about you Freddie?" Beck asked

"Yeah, there was some tongue action" Freddie said.

"We _weren't_" Sam said and Beck and Freddie raised their hands in defeat.

"Ok, then what are you doing at the side of the rode at ten pm" Freddie asked

"We were going home but Cat's car ran out of gas" Sam said

"Cat, I've told you a billion times, E means EMPTY!" Beck said. He got out of his car and went in his trunk, in there was a bottle of gas. "Here"

"Thank you! Cat said.

"Now we're gonna go, when we come back around are we gonna see you guys _not _making out again?" Freddie asked.

"No, we're leaving" Sam said.

It was morning and everyone was working on the float when Sam got a text message from Carly. It said she wanted to talk to her and Freddie. After last night Sam didn't want any more drama, but knew Carly wasn't gonna stop bugging her.

"Benson, come over here" Sam said as they went over somewhere private.

"What?" he asked.

"Carly wants to talk" Sam said

"Oh great" Freddie said as Sam put the phone on speaker phone.

"What do you want, you interrupted us in the middle of sex" Sam asked

"What?" Carly asked

"It was a joke Carly now what do you want?" Freddie asked

"I was thinking it's been too long since the last time we talked and an apology is needed" Carly said

_"Finally" _Sam thought

_"Good" _Freddie thought

"So I'm waiting" Carly said

"What?" Sam asked

"I'm waiting for the apology" Carly said

"Why should we apologize?" Freddie asked

"Because I was right" Carly said

"Oh yes, Carly you are always right and I'm so fucking sorry that I'm always wrong and I don't know what I was thinking" Sam said

"Sam, cursing is not lady-like" Carly said.

_"Oh no" _Freddie thought

"Not lady-like? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not _fucking_ lady-like!" Sam shouted. "And I'll say every curse word and dirty word in the book! Ass, bitch, cunt, dick-"

"Sam! And you wonder why all the boys, including Freddie, liked me and hated you!" Carly said

"Oh shut the _fuck _up you _God damn_ whore" Freddie said. "You know the only reason you were wanted by every boy was because every boy knew you haven't been a virgin since seventh grade. It was all hormones Carly and yes that _does _include me!"

"Freddie!" Carly screamed. Sam smiled at Freddie and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop.

"Carly, I would like to point out that your fake relationship with Freddie lasted about a school week, which means five days not seven, and ours lasted like two months and that's only because you couldn't and wouldn't mind your own business" Sam said

"I don't have to take this from you" Carly said.

"Ok, whatever, make sure you watch the parade, parade tonight" Sam said

"Freddie, come over here and try on your costume" Cat called

"Ok" he called. "Got to go"

"Whatever" Carly said and hung up. Freddie looked over at Cat who was holding up candy, footie pajamas.

"Oh hell no" Freddie said.

While riding to the parade, parade, they got a flat tire. Sikowitz went to the store to get a new one over an hour and a half ago and everyone was tense.

"How long has Sikowitz been gone?" Robbie asked

"Too long" Sam said

"We can't just sit here" Tori said

"Let's hear a plan" Jade said.

"There are three guys in this cupcake I think they should go for help" Tori said

"Three guys?" Robbie asked

"You know what I mean" Tori said

"Actually I _really_ don't" Robbie said.

"Come on, stop acting like a couple of punks and go get help" Trina said

"If we go out there looking like this" Beck said

"We'll get torn apart" Andre finished

"Yeah, even I would get jumped" Sam said

"But you could fight them" Freddie said. "If we go, Sam's going with us"

"Fine by me" Sam said

"Come on let's just do it" Beck said

"Do it?" Andre asked

"Oh come on" Sam said dragging him out of the cupcake.

"Wait, do you know what way we should go?" Andre asked

"Well according to padmap" Robbie said but Andre grabbed it breaking it into pieces.

"What did you do?" Robbie yelled as Sam, Freddie, Beck, and Andre stepped out of the cupcake feeling confident and secure, until they heard a dog barking and even Sam, who is secretly afraid of dogs, ran. When they were out of breath they sat down on the steps in front of a door. That's when a bunch of guys came up to them.

"Hey!" one of them shouted causing all of them to look up.

"Hi" Freddie said

"Why are you on our steps?" another asked.

"Hey Andre" Beck said

"Yeah" he said

"Go explain to them why we are sitting on their steps" Beck said

"Yeah, and see if they will help us out" Freddie said

"But why me? I'm the weakest" he said

"But the strongest singer" Sam said and Freddie and Beck nodded. "And music soothes the beast or whatever"

"Yeah! You're right!" Andre said and walked to them. He started singing to them. "We are out of breath, because we were running…"

"Hey Sam, me and Beck have a question about something that didn't happen last night" Freddie said

"What" Sam asked

"Are you gay?" they asked simultaneously.

"No, I don't think so" she said. "I might be bi"

"That's hot" Beck said.

"It's just, it's the first time someone compared me to Carly and I wasn't the pretty one, that wasn't as pretty as Carly" Sam said and Beck and Freddie looked at each other.

"Carly is beautiful" Freddie said

"This is true" Beck said

"Well thanks" Sam said.

"You're gorgeous" Freddie said

"Radiant" Beck said

"Exquisite" Freddie said

"Ok, I get it" Sam said. "Thanks"

"Don't tell jade, but if I weren't in a relationship with her, in the middle of this neighborhood, and in these candy pajamas, I'd probably have sex with you" Beck said.

"Ok" Sam said. Then Beck kissed her.

"Don't tell Jade about that too" Beck said. Freddie turned her head and kissed her as well.

"This didn't happen" Freddie said. "This was just to prove a point"

"Thanks, again" Sam said as Andre got knocked down.

"Dude" Beck said to the guy without thinking. "Crap"

"Get them" They got pushed down and robbed of all things shiny. Then they ran back to the cupcake dirty and out of breath.

"What happened" Trina asked

"A point got proven" Sam said. Beck and Freddie smirked while everyone else was confused.


	9. Chapter 9

_Somewhere in Seattle…_

"I'm bored" Carly said to herself. She had too much pride to admit it, but she was seriously lonely without Sam and Freddie. "I'm going to Call Sam and Freddie and give them a piece of mf my mind" she said. The honest thing is she had nothing better to do.

_Somewhere in LA…_

"It's Carly" Freddie said looking at the phone. They were with the gang. Everyone knew what happened between the once best friends. Jade grabbed the phone and pressed ignore.

_Back in Seattle…_

"They ignored me" Carly said. "Why would they do that? Oh yeah we're in a fight"

"Hey Kiddo" Spencer said walking in the living room. "Why so mopey?"

"I'm lonely and friendless" she said.

"Well Sam and Freddie come back tomorrow" Spencer said

"And I'll still be lonely and friendless" Carly said

"Why?" Spencer asked

"We… kind of… sort of… possibly gotten in a fight before they left"

"Well that's happened before, look at how many times Sam and Freddie have fought, and they went out!" Spencer said

"Yeah well this… kind of… sort of… possibly been a friendship ending fight" Carly said

"Why what happened?" Spencer asked

"I kind of… sort of…" Carly said

"Get to the point" Spencer said

"I called them talentless wanna-be's" Carly said

"Carly" Spencer said. "Do you mean that?"

"No" Carly said

"Then why did you say it! You're giving Shay a bad name" Spencer said

"I guess I was jealous and that angered me" Carly said

"You can't let jealousy overcome you" Spencer said. "Or you'll be lonely and friendless"

"Your right" Carly said

"Duh" Spencer said and went to his room

"Oh no, what have I done?" Carly asked herself. There's only one thing to do. "Beg for forgiveness"

_The next day…_

"Seattle, I've missed this place" Sam said as she walked towards Bushwell Plaza and Carly came out. "Some of it"

"Sam, Freddie" Carly started

"Look, I don't feel like fighting today. It's obvious this friendship is over so let's just walk past each other as if you've never seen me in your life" Sam said

"I just wanted you to grab anything that's in my apartment and get the disgusting, wanna-be germs away from my stuff" Carly said

"Fine" Freddie said. "Let's start up and go down from there"

"I feel like I'm getting divorced and kicked out" Sam said. They went up to the studio and went inside. On the monitor were pictures of them that dated back to around 2002. Music started playing and they turned around to see Carly holding a microphone.

"I know you want to leave me" Carly sang. "But I refuse to let you go"

"Oh my God" Sam said but was smiling

"If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy, I don't mind cause you mean that much to me" Carly continued. Gibby was coming up the stairs to grab is underwear when he heard the music.

"What's going on up there?" Gibby asked

"Ain't too proud to beg, my friends. Please don't leave me now, don't you go. Ain't too proud to plead, bestest buddies. Don't you leave me now, don't you go" by now Sam and Freddie were laughing.

"No I've heard a cryin' man, is half a man with no sense of pride" Freddie said

"But if I have to cry to keep you, I don't mind wearing to keep you by my side" Sam said

"Ain't too proud to beg, my friends. Please don't leave me now, don't you go. Ain't too proud to plead, bestest buddies. Don't you leave me now, don't you go" they all sang, they didn't know Gibby was recoding them. They continued singing having a blast.

"This is so funny" Gibby said.

"Don't you go" they sang the last line together.

"I'm so sorry" Carly said

"We know, we forgive you" Sam said

"And apologize for anything we might have said to you" Freddie said

"So you're not leaving me are you?" Carly asked

"We already said… yes" Sam said.

_** A/N- I have like two more chapters left, do you want Seddie? It will be hard but do-able for them to be a couple by the end of the story. I know this is a short chapter, I've been really busy lately. I'll post again soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"You said yes?" Carly asked and sat down on a beanbag.

"Carly" Sam said sitting on the beanbag next to her. Freddie sat down too.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't been such a bitch to you you'd still be here with me next year"

"We can figure something out" Freddie said. Gibby came into the room.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding on your conversation" Gibby said

"Well, actually" Carly said

"We kind of do" Freddie said

"So get out" Sam said.

"Fine, but I had an idea of how you could stay together" Gibby said

"Wait!" Sam, Freddie, and Carly said standing up.

"Yes?" Gibby asked

"What's your plan?" Freddie asked

"You guys don't want it" Gibby said Sam tackled him to the ground.

"This is not a time for fun and games just tell us what you had in mind" Sam said

"Ok, just don't kill me" Gibby said. Freddie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked

"I love it when Sam gets all aggressive and pushy" Freddie said, then looked panicked. "With other people"

"Uh, ok" Gibby said and Sam smiled. "Anyway, check this out"

"What?" Freddie said and they crowded around the phone to see them singing. "You recorded us?"

"For someone who doesn't want to end up dead you're really stomping on thin ice" Sam said.

"Would you guys stop feeling insecure and really listen?" Gibby said and they listened quietly until the song ended. "See, you guys sound really good together"

"Yeah, I guess so" Carly said. "But how does this help?"

"What if the headmaster of Hollywood Arts heard you?" Gibby said. They all looked at each other.

"That's brilliant!" Sam said and Gibby emailed the video to Helen.

"I'll contact you as soon as I get a reply" Gibby said.

-iMT-

"I got a reply!" Gibby said a week later.

"What does it say?" Carly said

"I don't know, it's your business" Gibby said and handed Carly her phone. She read it excitedly before her smile went down.

"They said I missed the deadline" Carly said.

"No, no way in hell am I going to California for a year and you're not coming with me" Sam said.

"I just told you what the email said" Carly said handing Gibby back his phone.

"Well, we're going to have to fix this" Freddie said

"How?" Gibby said.

"Uh, Gibby, thanks for the help but we don't need your help anymore" Freddie said.

"So you can get out of here" Sam said and Gibby left as the bell rang.

"See you after class" Carly said.

"No" Sam said but Carly didn't hear.

"What?" Freddie asked

"She won't see us after class because we're ditching" Sam said

"No, we are _not_" Freddie said

"What if I told you I had a brilliant idea of how to get Carly into Hollywood Arts but it involves your car and skipping school"

"Puckett, what do you have in mind" Freddie said

"You'll see" Sam said dragging him out the door.

"Oh, muchacho" Freddie said. "Esto va a ser muy interesante"

"I love it when you speak random Spanish" Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked with raised eyebrows.

"I said I loathe it when you speak random Spanish" Sam said but Freddie heard what she really said and smiled.

-iMT-

Sam and Freddie arrived at Hollywood Arts around 2:30. They had to sneak into the school because they weren't exactly allowed into the building seeing as they were no longer visitors. They went in the basement which was unlocked and into the janitor closet.

"What now?" Freddie asked.

"We change into these" Sam said holding up the janitor uniform and mustaches.

"Why do you have those" Freddie said referring to the mustaches.

"Because they are awesome" Sam said. They quickly changed and grabbed mops and brooms. The halls were mostly empty except for a few students including Jade, Beck, and Andre. Jade and Beck were arguing about something and Andre was trying to calm them down and get them to go to class. Sam and Freddie walked to them.

"Hey" Sam whispered. They looked at them oddly.

"Why are you talking to me?" Jade said

"It's us" Freddie said and tore off the mustaches. "Ow"

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked

"You know your visit ended a few days ago, right" Beck smirked.

"Yes, we're here for business" Sam said

"Cleaning floors?" Jade asked

"No" Freddie said

"Could you just tell us where Helens office is?" Sam said

"It's up the stairs to on the left of the water fountain" Beck said

"Thanks" and they put the mustached on.

"By the way" Freddie said. "You're late for class"

"Who cares, it's Sikowitz" Andre said and Sam and Freddie nodded in understanding. They knocked on Helens door. When she said come in they walked in casually.

"Yes" she said. "What do you want, you just cleaned yesterday"

"We want to have a little talk with you" Freddie said

"I don't talk to the help" Helen said and Sam and Freddie took their mustaches off as well as their jumpsuits and caps.

"Freddie Benson?" Helen said. "Sam Puckett?"

"So how about we have a little talk" Sam said and they sat down.

"What about" Helen said

"You letting Carly into the school" Freddie said

"She missed the deadline" Helen said. "And why do you care, I heard you were in a fight"

"Well we aren't anymore, and you _need_ to let her in your school" Sam said

"Why?" Helen said

"Because if we're all separated we can't continue iCarly" Freddie said. "And that's going to make a lot of people unhappy"

"What does this have to do with me?" Helen asked

"They might find out that _you_ were the one that seberated us" Sam said. "And that's going to make a lot of people unhappy with you"

"Ok" Helen said. "Considering the idea of her coming"

"And don't you think the star of iCarly being here will bring a lot of publicity to Hollywood Arts?" Freddie said. "She got Ridgeway popular"

"That's true, nobody knew about that sad little school until iCarly started" Helen said

"And that will attract a lot of producers, and don't you want your students to become famous" Sam said

"Ok, I'll let her come to Ridgeway" Helen said and Sam and Freddie hi-fived as the school bell rang. They left and ran into the gang.

"Did you handle your business" Jade said

"Yup" Freddie said

"You missed a spot" Beck said pointing to the floor and Sam playfully hit him.

"Why are you talking to the Janitors" Robbie asked

"We're not Janitors" Freddie said. He didn't want to rip off his mustache again. "See you next year"

"Bye" Andre said.

"I'm so confused" Tori said

"Yes! For once I'm not the only one!" Cat said. Sam and Freddie got in the car and got home. When at the Bushwell Plaza they didn't get out of the car.

"That was nice" Freddie said. "What you did back there"

"What do you mean?" Sam said

"You made sure Carly didn't leave." Freddie said. "That was nice"

"Well I wanted the gang to stay together" Sam said. "It'd be too weird if I didn't have Carly around. I'd do the same for you"

"You would?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, I do care about you and despite what I may say, you're one of my best friends" Sam said

"Your one of mine too" Freddie said. Feeling brave and bold he kissed her surprising her. He pulled away and Sam stared at him.

"I- I" Sam said.

"Sorry" Freddie said

"It's cool" Sam said

"No it's not I'm sorry" Freddie said. "I don't know what I was thinking, we already tried this and it didn't work out"

"Freddie" Sam said

"Feel free to punch me, but no too hard please. No you can punch me as hard as you want. I'm just so sorry that was insane I-" He was cut off by Sam kissing him mid-sentence. "You mean that?"

"Mmhmm" Sam nodded. "We are, and I quote, both insane"

_**A/N- I told you it was do-able! One more chapter! R&R**_


	11. Chapter 12

_September 10, 2012_

"I still can't believe you got Helen to let me in without a visit and that Freddie skipped school to do so!" Carly said driving from her new house to her new school. Sam and Freddie were in the car in the back seat so they could be together.

"Freddie didn't skip school, I had to drag him out" Sam said. She was in the back seat with Freddie so they could be together.

"I missed all of my classes, that's ditching to me" Freddie said

"You've missed all of your classes because you were sick before" Sam said. "Do you consider that skipping too?"

"Shut up" Freddie mumbled as they pulled into the Ridgeway parking lot.

"Wait until you see the inside of the school, it's so colorful" Sam said as they walked into the building.

"Whoa" Carly said as Sam and Freddie spotted Cat and Tori.

"Hey guys" Tori said as Carly ran to catch up with them. "And Carly"

"Um" Carly said. She knew they were probably a little hostile to them considering what happened a few months back. "Hi"

"Hi Sam, Freddie, Carly" Cat said. "I watched iCarly a few days ago, awesome"

"Well actually-" Freddie started before Jade who came over with Beck interrupted them

"Eww" Jade said.

"Jade, be nice" Beck said

"You can't tell me what to do anymore" Jade said. "And why _should_ I be nice to her?"

"Because we aren't in a fight anymore" Sam said

"If someone said to me the same thing she said to you guys, we definitely wouldn't be friends right now" Jade said. "Even if they sang me a song and flat I may add"

"I wasn't flat" Carly said as Robbie and Andre made their way to the group. "I was perfectly in tune and sounded great"

"Not perfect" Jade said. "Either way I don't like you"

"It's ok, she doesn't like me either" Tori said

"She likes me" Cat said

"No I don't" Jade said

"She doesn't like me" Cat said.

"I don't think she likes me" Robbie said

"Nobody likes you" Rex said.

"I like Robbie" Andre said. "On occasion"

"On occasion?" Robbie asked as the bell rang.

"Even the way the bell rings is cool!" Carly said as they headed to the 'Live Theater' class.

"Ok class" Sikowitz said. "I'm Sikowitz"

"Mr. Sikowitz" Carly said raising her hand.

"Ok, we don't raise hands in this class, also call me Sikowitz. Mr. Sikowitz is my father" Sikowitz said.

"Ok, um why are you wearing pajamas?" Carly asked

"Why aren't you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Good answer" Carly said.

"So um, guys" Freddie said. "Sam, Carly and I were wondering if you would like to be on iCarly"

"Awesome" Andre said and the whole class agreed.

"Not you losers" Sam said pointing to the extra students in the class who slumped in their seats.

"Is the teacher allowed on the show?" Sikowitz asked

"A grown man that sips out of a coconut and wears pajama pants? Yeah!" Carly said.

-iMT-

"And next on iCarly" Carly said

"A group of freaks that go to our school!" Sam said.

"They are a freaky bunch" Carly said and Sam nodded. "We lined them up and we are going to show you why they should be in a mental hospital. Starting with Andre!"

"I don't think anything is wrong wi-" Andre started saying before Sam put an air horn by hi sear and blasted it making him jump and curl up into a fetal position.

"Andre is a scardy-cat" Sam said. "Now, Beck"

"Tell us about yourself" Carly said

"Well, I was born in Canada-" Beck started

"Ah ha! There lies the problem" Sam said. "Although they _do_ make good fat cakes"

"Moving on to Robbie" Carly said.

"The question isn't what's wrong with him, it's what's _not_ wrong with him" Sam said

"Hey!" Robbie said

"It's true" Rex said

"But the main issue is his puppet that he controls but he doesn't even like him" Carly said.

"Now let's talk about Jade" Sam said. Freddie moved the camera so it showed Jade holding a pair of scissors and opening and closing them while smiling evilly.

"Now let's go to Tori" Carly said

"I think I'm rather normal" Tori said

"Your right, you are normal" Sam said

"And that's boring" Carly said. "Now Cat"

"Her hair is red" Sam said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Cat's bipolar" Carly said.

"Now let's show Sikowitz!" Sam and Carly said. It showed him smiling while holding a coconut.

"'Nuff said" Sam said. "Ok, that's all!"

"No that is NOT" Carly said. "We would like to congradulate Sam and Freddie going a whole hour, without fighting"

"Awesome!" Sam said

"So you get, to kiss each other!" Carly said.

"Really, that's it?" Freddie said.

"And forty bucks" Carly said

"Fifty" Sam said

"Deal" Carly said.

"Each" Freddie said

"Fine" Carly said. Sam and Freddie shared a kiss and everyone cheered and clapped

"Well bye" Freddie said

"Adios!" Sam said and shared another kiss.

**A/N- Ok, so that's it. Not the best ending but whatever. Do me a favor please.**

**1- Tell me what you thought of the overall story**

**2- Tell me which chapter was your favorite**

**3- (This better not happen, but I'm interested to know what your answers are) If only one couple (Bade or Seddie) could get together in the end, which one would you want to get together? I would want Seddie although I would be really sad about Bade. Well bye!**

**Also read my other stories, my favorite so far is iRandom.**


End file.
